


The Ghost-Eyed Cooper

by Londonvetgirl25



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games), Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonvetgirl25/pseuds/Londonvetgirl25
Summary: We all know the Cooper legacy of thieves and their gifts pertaining to theft. But were all Coopers truly thieves? Read about the unsung Cooper. Also, why didn't Galleth mention his sister earlier?
Relationships: Sly Cooper/Carmelita Fox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This idea has been niggling at me for a very, very long time now and I couldn't resist. Basically I noticed that both Sly from Sony and Tamora Pierce's Rebekah (and later George) Cooper both had the same last name. Coupled with the relatively lack of Tamora Pierce fanfictions, I couldn't resist. 
> 
> This won't be a very long work (at absolute most 5-6 chapters) due to my other projects (I have not given up on my other Sly Cooper crossover fic- it shall be updated!) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Sly Cooper games (Sony/Sanzaru) or The Legend of Beka Cooper/Tortall series (which belongs to the great Tamora Pierce). I am merely arranging for these characters to meet.

Sly was worried. He tried hard not to show it, but he was worried. Looking down at the little girl holding his hand as they walked back from their favorite cafe in London, he dredged a smile for her. With a fleeting smile, the little vixen let go of his hand and ran ahead.

And…started talking to pigeons. Again.

This was the source of his concern. All kids had imagination. And all kids were different in various ways. For example, his little girl may have his fur color and her mother’s dark blue hair (and her seriousness), but the light, rather icy blue eyes were all hers.

Both he and Carmelita had laughed when their little Riva told them the pigeons spoke to her. So, when the birds had approached moments later, the first thing Sly did was grab the camera for the sake of “memories” (and definitely not later blackmail material at family gatherings and weddings and the like, absolutely not).

But as he filmed, she began asking one-sided questions that made both of them pale under their fur. How was she murdered? When was the last time he had seen his family? Who had this man betrayed to be shot?

And the birds _listened_. They looked at her and did not move so much as a feather as she spoke. Watching them, Sly was prepared to bet the entire Cooper fortune that the feathered nuisances all _focused on her_.

When Carmelita had tried to casually question her, Riva looked up at them and told them quite plainly that it wasn’t the birds talking, but their riders.

Suddenly, Sly stopped walking. The ice-eyes, no- the _ghost-eyes_ , the birds. It all fit.

Grabbing his little girl, who had finished _interrogating_ the birds (of course she would, only a little girl descended from Carmelita Fox would seriously interrogate non-sentient animals). He raced for home. He unceremoniously plunked the coffee he had gotten Carmelita in front of her along with their daughter and raced upstairs.

Once in his office, he looked at his bookshelf. Most of the books were simply ones he picked up over the years as he traveled with his gang. Had to do something while Bentley was planning after all. The Thievius Raccoonus? Not there and not telling where it is. But there, placed inconspicuously amongst the other books were three, small leather journals.

Pulling them out, he laid them on his desk and worried. His favorite activity lately. But this time, he also remembered to a time not too long ago (yet had taken place nearly eight centuries before) when he had seen ice eyes in another Cooper’s face.

With a shudder, he opened the first of the journals. He needed to know what his little girl might be facing.


	2. Galleth mentions his sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet a magical kitty kat and an awkward family reunion.

Chapter 1- Galleth mentions his sister

The hideout was in chaos. Sly, Bentley and Murray were all hanging on for dear life, trying to prevent a very excitable Sir Galleth from leaping out the window and “taking the fight to the enemy to restore the Cooper honor.”

“Wait, Galleth! We need a plan. First, we need to finish recon, then plan where to strike the Black Knight where it hurts.” Bentley was sweating as his mechanical arms continued to tug on Galleth’s tail.

“That’s right” Sly chimed in. “For starters, have you lost all your men? Or do you know anyone who might help? I mean” he continued “if you go out now, we’ll lose the only Cooper in this generation and may screw up history.”

Bentley glanced back, “Sly, that’s _my line-_ ” but he was cut off as Galleth suddenly stopped struggling, causing the Cooper gang to fall on their faces.

The knight was looking at them curiously. “But I’m not the only Cooper in this generation. Nay, good sirs, mine sister is in this very town!”

He suddenly looked reluctant. “Though she may be unwilling to lend her assistance.”

Sly was perplexed. “Why?”

“Because she is a guardswoman.”

“…”

“He means she is this time’s version of a policewoman, Sly.” Bentley deadpanned at his blank stare.

“…I honestly don’t know how to handle this.” Sly murmured, eyes wide and slack-jawed. Carmelita, who had been watching from the corner, started to grin.

“You’re relate to a cop, Ringtail? I never would have guessed that you actually had good role models in your family line.” She positively purred, then cackled at his pout.

“My lady, art thou a guardswoman as well? Mayhap my sister may listen to you.”

“How could she help?” Murray asked.

“She…knows people and has many strange talents of her own.” Galleth looked like he was starting to regret bringing her up.

“Well, it’s a good place to start. Where can we find her?” Bentley started typing furiously.

_You just have to ask the right person._ A new voice purred.

The Cooper gang swung around, weapons ready, but no one was there. A black four-legged cat strolled into the center of the room. Sly looked wildly around.

“Who said that?!”

_Me._

A short meow came from the cat now standing at Sly’s knee. It leapt up, causing Sly to instinctively position his arms to support the cat. Astoundingly purple eyes stared at him judgingly.

Galleth and Carmelita promptly crossed themselves, Murray stared, and Bentley let out an uncharacteristic swear. Sly couldn’t do much as he was holding the cat so he settled for staring as well.

“Bentley…I know you’re a genius, but I didn’t think you knew cuss words.”

“Shut up Sly.”

The cat gave a series of “mrts” that seemed to be laughter. _If you are all finished, you have things to do. Mainly meeting Beka._

And with that, the black cat jumped down, gave a leisurely stretch then strolled out.

After following the strange cat, the two Coopers and Carmelita found themselves outside a set of rooms in a small, two-story cottage, at the top of a flight of stairs.

The cat mewed loudly.

“Pounce!” A muffled voice yelled. “Why are you making such a racket-” The door yanked open to reveal a young female raccoon, most likely around eighteen. She came to about Sly’s shoulder, so he put her at about five foot eight with fur a shade lighter than Galleth’s and, surprisingly, long dirty blonde hair that came to about the middle of her back. She wore a black tunic and, interestingly, pants the same color. Her most striking feature, however, was her eyes. Unlike most Coopers, she had eyes that made Sly remember those long cold nights in Canada so long ago now.

The flat stare she gave them did nothing to comfort him. He also noticed a bruise forming on her face just under her left cheek bone, visible through her pale fur. Was she fighting?

“Galleth.” She said flatly. “What’re ye doin’ at my doorstep with such folk?”

“Greetings, fair sister.” Galleth bit out. “We have come seeking your assistance with-”

“A heist? No, don’t talk such foolishness.” She snapped and made to close the door. Galleth simply held the door firmly open.

“But sister, the Cooper honor is at stake! As is the very fabric of time.”

She snorted then froze and looked at the cat. While the rest of gang didn’t hear anything aside from a few meows, Pounce was clearly gesturing at Sly.

She sighed. “Fine, much as it vexes me. Get in.”

They entered a small two room apartment- a bedroom and small wash-closet. 

“Alright. Start talkin’.” She said, glaring at them.

Sly stepped forward here. “Well for starters, my name is Sly and…”

He proceeded to fill her in with all the events that had occurred since they had arrived in England and the reason behind their travels through time. The guardswoman stayed quiet, her gray eyes studying him.

Once he finished, she stood, taking a short leather strap covered in spikes from her dresser and held it in place as she braided her hair around it.

“Strange enough, I believe you. These machines you talk about have been causing problems for the cityfolk and has been keeping us Dogs on our toes.”

“Dogs?” Carmelita asked. She mirrored Beka’s stance, hands on her hips, sternly surveying the younger woman.

“Our name for the guardsmen. We keep our city safe from Rats such the machines, and, if you speak truly, this black knight. But this is beyond me.”

While Sly and Galleth started to protest, Carmelita simply raised an eyebrow.

“Who do you plan to inform this to?”

“For starters, the head of our kennel, sorry our lockup, and they most likely to my lord Gershom.”

Galleth scoffed, “Of course you would run to the lord.”

She whipped around to face him. “You owe him, Galleth Cooper!”

Sly and Carmelita backed up as the black-clad Cooper advanced on the knight, eyes blazing.

“Shame on you. Shame on you for scoffing at him who took us in when Mama died! Him who still houses our brothers and sisters and has made sure their futures whilst you gallivant off as a “knight”! Ha! The jester’s hat twas the best look for ye! Ye di’nt protect nobody but yez an’ yez curst “family honor” along with that poxy book. When was the last time you even laid eyes on Diona, Lorine, Will or Nilo? Think shame to you, a true knight would know when to shut their gob and accept help when needed.”

Her speech had shifted, becoming less refined and more emotional, as she told him off, and the air had turned ice cold. Pigeons lined up on her windowsill as she talked, sitting still as statues along with the cat.

Galleth unfroze and snarled, “Gershom doesn’t have every answer, ye stubborn gixie! And where were you while I was locked up in that pig-rotting, donkey-smelling circus? Were you waiting for Gershom?”

“No, I was doing my duty. My duty isn’t to my addled brother but to the people of this city who are simply tryin’ to get through their day.”

She took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm down.

“I’m late as is. I’ll pass on what I know and look myself. I’ll find you when need be.”

Saying this, she grabbed her belt which had a baton and other various small bags and left.

Sly stared after her.

“Well that went well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have met Beka! Next chapter, we'll meet more characters and advance the story some more. It's amazingly hard to match Beka's speech in the books when not using exact quotes.


End file.
